The Human Condition
by Rave Frost
Summary: After his mother dies, Alex is told he must go live with his Aunt Lily in Rapture. Alex, an outsider to the city, must learn to adapt to this new way of life, but the radical changes aren't making it easy. Set in 1956 to 1960.
1. Making Arrangements

**Pre Story Author Notes:**

_So, I know the title and summery aren't exactly the greatest, but I'm still working on them. I know exactly how this story happens and ends already, it's just a matter of getting it down on 'paper' in a manner that is pleasing to both myself and you, the reader._

_But I will point out that I have stayed as true to the game as possible. I've done the research, and I'm trying to make sure all the events add up properly. So I do hope you enjoy. If you see a flawed date/fact/quote/etc. Please let me know! Enjoy!_

_Also, this is the only time you'll see this before a chapter, don't worry =P_

**DISCLAIMER: I Really don't feel this is necessary, seeing as this is posted on one of the biggest fan fiction sites ever and it should be blatantly obvious. However, there are still people in the world who are 'not-so-smart'. Therefore, I do NOT own Bioshock, its characters, locations, etc. etc. Like everyone else on the site, I just like to make stories based off existing stories, characters, and settings. Either way, hope you enjoy it =)**

**Chapter One: Making Arrangements**

_January 13th, 1956_

"Alex, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Mr. Stevens,"Alex quickly snapped his attention to the older gentleman sitting at the desk in front of him. Unable to look him in the directly in the eye though, Alex focused on the bridge of his crooked nose instead.

"Listen, I know this isn't exactly easy for you, but we really must sort out where you are going to live. You're still a young lad, and you simply cannot live on your own yet. Now do you, or do you not, have any relatives that can look after you?" Mr. Stevens picked up the paper he was looking at as he made the inquiry. The tone in his voice suggested he was sympathetic, but also slightly annoyed.

"Well..." Alex paused for a moment, looking away as he searched for an item to keep himself somewhat distracted.

He had developed a habit of looking for things to distract his mind from conversations and thoughts he wished to avoid. And there certainly were things to distract himself with in this musky lawyers office, though most of them rather dull. Volumes of dusty old law books, a few filing cabinets, a globe, a letter opener. The typical items you would normally find in a old lawyers office.

"Yes?" said Mr. Stevens impatiently.

"There's Uncle Arthur, on my dad's side." Alex's eyes finally rested on a mousetrap on, the floor in the corner, situated behind Mr. Stevens.

"Excellent! And where does he currently reside?" Mr. Stevens began writing the information down on a clean sheet.

"He's currently at Broadmoor Mental Institution, outside of London. You may have heard of it. Personally though, I don't think he would be able to offer me residence." Alex let a humorous grin briefly cross his face as he glanced back at the stiff, British lawyer.

"Funny," Mr. Stevens said sarcastically as he scratched the fresh writing from the sheet. "A joker just like your mother. She couldn't even keep a straight face at her own funeral."

Alex quickly shot the old man a cold look. "With all due respect sir, I suggest you don't make comments about my mother. It's bad enough you put her entire estate for sale on the day after her death, leaving me without a place to stay, but you do not speak about her in that manner. Not around me."

"My apologize. I didn't mean it as an insult."

"Well, it's not what you said, it's how you said it."

"Well, um..." Alex's tone was making the old man uncomfortable. He had crossed a line, and knew it. "Let's continue with business then, shall we?" Mr. Stevens began shuffling through papers. He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"Regarding your mothers estate, she requested it be sold in immediately her will. However, you will acquire seventy percent of the profit made from the estate immediately. This is, of course, under the requirement that if she died while you were under the age of majority, that you live with a presently living relative,"

Mr Stevens cleared his throat, and sipped on his glass of water.

"You're currently only sixteen, so it's my job, as her lawyer, to follow through with the requirements stated on this piece of paper," the lawyer waved the document in his hand. "The upside Alex, is that you get to choose which relative, so long as they are fit to look after you. The only problem is, your mother and father failed to provide contact information for any their siblings, even though I requested it time and time again."

Alex let out a stressful sigh. He only had a handful of known relatives, and most of them had died during the second World War, along with his father. Not to mention he hadn't seen any of them since he was a toddler. His brow wrinkled, and he frowned as he tried to focus on the decision at hand. Finally, a familiar face appeared in his mind.

"Lily..." Alex mumbled the name.

Mr. Stevens had a puzzled expression across his face. "Sorry?"

"Aunt Lily," Alex said speaking more clearly. "My mothers older sister. Sweet lady, from what I can remember." Alex struggled to retain the memory of meeting his aunt, but failed to grasp any real details from it.

"Ah, yes! I remember your mother speaking about her once. Fairly well off, if I remember correctly. Never married though, did she?" Mr. Stevens once again began to jot the information down.

"No. She was a sweet woman, but wasn't blessed with the most attractive appearance. She had a fiance at one point, but found out he was planning to marry her for her wealth, and most likely try to run off with it." Alex paused for a brief moment. "There is one problem though."

"What is it now?" Mr. Stevens sat back in his chair, ready to give up.

"I don't know where she lives. When I met her as a child, she came to visit us. I've never been to her home before."

"Well, last time I spoke to your mother, she had mentioned your aunt lived in Seattle," Mr. Stevens thought for a moment. "I may have an old colleague who still works there. I'll try writing him, and see if he is able to track her down. Until then, I'll make temporary living arrangements for you at a nearby hotel. That is, if you'd like me to. It is still your choice after all."

"That's fine. Honestly, I don't think I have much of a choice at this point. I mean, it's live with Aunt Lily, or move into the loony bin with Uncle Arthur, right?" Alex attempted to make himself laugh. The sadness from Alex and the tension from the lawyer was making the room unbearable to be in. He hoped the forced laugh would ease it, and it did, but only slightly.

"I suppose," Mr. Stevens forced a chuckled as well. "In that case, I'll follow through with it. Now, would you kindly sign this for me?" He pushed a document towards Alex.

"Certainly." Alex began to scribble his signature on the line, and then looked up at the old man. "Mr. Stevens?"

"Yes Alex?"

"You said I get seventy percent of the profit made from my mothers estate. What happens to the remaining thirty?" This had crossed Alex's mind earlier, but had held off on asking until now.

"Well, ten percent is to pay for my services, of course." A hint of greed glinted in the old mans eyes as he said this. "The remaining twenty percent goes towards the relative that takes you in. Your mother was always a generous woman." A wrinkled half smile crossed the lawyers face.

"Yes, she was." Alex knew that the lawyer had actually raised the percentage for himself. He knew his mother wouldn't have given him more than five percent, but couldn't be bothered to argue with it. The profit made from his mothers estate would be far more than enough for anyone to live on without having to work a day in their life. But all Alex wanted was for his mom and dad to be alive, and he knew no amount of wealth would bring them back. He hated being alone.

"By the way," Mr. Stevens spoke, "thank you for coming in today Alex. I know this is the last thing you wanted to do, especially so shortly after this... misfortune. But you're handling yourself quite well, if I may say so."

"I once overheard my father say: 'business is business, and should be detached of emotion'. I was only three years old when I heard that, but it's stuck. Since then I've tried to apply it when possible. It's not always easy, but it does make things process much more smoothly. It also explains why my father was so successful, even during The Depression." Alex finished signing the document, and after looking it over quickly, handed it back to Mr. Stevens.

"I suppose so..." The lawyer paused. "Anyway, I'll escort you to the nearest hotel, and put the room under my name for you. Just make sure you behave. I'd prefer to not have my name tainted by the folly and mischief of youth."

"Come now Mr. Stevens, do you really think I'd go out of my way to give you a bad name?" Alex teased lightly.

"You're still only sixteen Alex. Who knows what kind of trouble you might get into!" The old man laughed, and had clearly relaxed. The tension in the air was completely gone by this point.

"Not to worry," Alex laughed. "Thank you though. So, if the room is under your name, does it mean your picking up the bill for it as well?"

"Of course not! This comes out of your families pocket, not mine." Mr. Stevens said sharply. Clearly he didn't hear the humor in Alex's tone.

The two sat quietly across from each other as Mr. Stevens finished signing the documents, and put them in the folder. Alex let his gaze wonder across the room, resting his eyes on the mousetrap once again.

Tension quickly refilled the lawyers office.

**Authors Notes: **

**So, as my profile states, I haven't written anything, since like, 2004. First fanfic since then. Therefore, my writing skill are probably no where what it used to be, so I apologize in advance if things are a tad messy. **

**Criticism is always welcomed, so long as it's constructive, not destructive. Reviews are nice to! =P**

**-Rave**


	2. Application And Transportation

**Chapter Two: Application And Transportation**

_January 28th, 1956_

Alex peered out the window of the slow moving vehicle as it made it's way through the streets of New York. Until now, he had never actually been to the United States, let alone a larger city, and gazed upon the buildings and people with a dull interest. He had no idea where he was in the city itself, but it appeared he was somewhere near the heart of it.

Mr. Stevens had contacted Alex a few days earlier. It had taken nearly two weeks, but the lawyers colleague in Seattle had finally tracked down Alex's aunt and contacted her. Apparently she had gotten bored with Seattle, and moved several times across the States, finally settling in some place called 'Rapture'.

Alex had never heard of it, and frankly, wasn't sure if he even wanted to. To him, it sounded biblical like, and being an atheist, he wasn't too fond of religion. He wasn't sure if his aunt was religious or not, but the thought of possibly being told to convert to Christianity didn't sit well with him, and now was starting to have second thoughts about his decision to live with her.

Alex quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts as the car stopped, the engine dying as it was turned off by the driver.

"We're here. Did you need a hand with your luggage?" asked the driver as he peered at Alex in the review mirror.

"No, thank you. I've got it." Alex lifted the one bag he had brought, showing the driver in the reflection. He was told he only needed to take some clothing, and a few other things if he had liked. Thankfully, this all fit into one medium sized suitcase, as Alex didn't like taking more than he had needed.

Alex thanked the driver, gave him a tip, and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him. The scent of the vehicles interior (and driver) left his nostrils, as the smell of the city invaded them. He pulled his coat closer to his neck, shielding himself as best as he could from the morning winter air. It wasn't as cold as what he was used to, but it was enough to send a frosty chill down his spine.

He looked around briefly, then reached into his pocket. He pulled out the piece of paper with the address Mr. Stevens had provided. Matching the address to the large square building in front of him, he made his way through the revolving doors and into the lobby. It was a simple space, with only a few chairs, a small coffee table tucked in the front left corner for people to sit down if they chose to. The walls were made of oak, and the large stone tile on the floor was a black and white pattern, much like a chess board. At the back of the lobby, there was a receptionist desk that was currently unattended.

His shoes clicked lightly on the floor as he made his way to the desk, but the acoustics of the lobby quickly echoed the sound, making it much louder than it actually was. Ignoring this, Alex continued walking to the desk at a steady pace, wondering where everyone was. The street outside was bustling, and full of life, but it seemed no one else had any business to attend to here. As he approached the receptionists desk, he heard a small cough from somewhere behind it.

"Uh, hello?" He called out.

"Can I help you?" The voice was monotone, dull, and feminine. From behind the desk, a door that blended quite well with the wall, opened wide, and a short, petite woman stepped out. She appeared to be in her late 20's, and looked very bored. In her left hand, she had a mug which was full of what appeared to be coffee, or at least some equivalent to it.

"Um, yes. I'm here to fill out a form?" He continued to explain. "I'll be moving to Rapture, and I was told to come here first to register with the city."

"Alright, give me a moment," the woman replied, in the same monotone voice. She opened a file drawer in her desk, and began searching for the paperwork.

"May I ask why I must register with the City Of Rapture here in New York?" It was a question that had been nagging at the back of his mind him since he boarded his plane back in Toronto.

The receptionist looked up at him. "The registration papers are also an application," she replied, the tone in her voice actually changing slightly this time. "You need to qualify before you can actually go there."

"Ah... How long does this process take?" Alex had been bored enough waiting two weeks at the hotel. He didn't really feel like waiting days or possibly weeks just for an application to be approved or declined.

"Anywhere from 20 minutes to an hour. The guys who decide work upstairs, and it's not like we get many applications to go through. Rapture isn't exactly publicized."

"That's good to hear." Alex instantly felt relieved. "By the way, where is Rapture located, if I may ask?"

"You'll see when you get there. If you get there." Her replies had begun to take on a bit of a rude tone. She finally found the papers she was looking for in the drawer, and placed them on her desk. "Alright, let's get this over with. What's your full name?"

"Alexander Franklin Matthews."

* * * * * * * * * *

Alex leaned over the railing of the small ship (though it was more like a large luxury boat than a ship), breathing in the cool, evening ocean air as he watched the sun set. It was good to be able to finally relax a bit (despite the cold), and was even more revealed to get on a 'ship' to Rapture the same afternoon.

The application interview had taken just over 30 minutes to fill out, as the receptionist attitude became progressively more and more intolerable, and many of the questions on the form seemed more than unnecessary just to register with a city. He found it strange that a city required to know your entire belief system, as well as medical history. Then again, the city was named after a prophesied event in the bible. Either way, Alex tried not to let it bother him too much, and made an effort to try and enjoy the actual trip.

The receptionist did finally inform him once his application was accept (which actually had taken a full three hours, as opposed the the promised one hour time frame), that Rapture was located somewhere in the northern Atlantic Ocean. She didn't say anything more than that however, so he assumed it was just a small city, built on a remote island.

"Are you headed to Rapture as well?"

"I, uh... Pardon?" Alex jumped. He was so lost in thought, that the question startled him, catching him off guard. He turned his head to see who was speaking to him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Just asked if you were headed to Rapture, that's all."

The voice was soft, sweet, and subtle. It easily matched the face of the young woman it belonged to. Her skin was pale, with a hint of freckles across her soft complexion, that drew your attention directly to her green eyes. She would have been able to blend in with a crowd, had it not been for her long, straight, vibrant red hair. She couldn't have been much older than Alex.

"Oh, yes." Alex regained his composure quickly. "I assume you're headed there as well?"

"I think it's safe to assume so, yes," she giggled. "I'm fairly certain everyone on this boat is headed there. I mean, it's the middle of the Atlantic. Not much else to go for out here." Alex noted that she seemed to have a somewhat tomboyish air about her.

"True I guess. I'm Alex by the way." He extended his hand out to hers.

"I'm Susan," she replied, taking his hand and giving it a warm shake. "You're welcome to call me Sue though. Everyone else does."

"Fair enough." Alex smiled. It was the first real smile since his mother had died. "Speaking of everyone else, there doesn't seem to be many people on this ship. If you can even call it a ship."

"Apparently, Rapture is not an easy city to get into. It was supposedly built by some guy who wanted it to be remote and uninfluenced by the outside world. Something about wanting it to be untainted by parasites. Can't remember his name though."

"Sounds like another religious fanatic to me," he responded. "I'm really starting to question my decision to live with my aunt. Not a big fan of organized religions."

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. He's an atheist, and proud of it," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Have you been to Rapture already?" Alex was wondering how she already knew so much about the city.

"Oh goodness no. The receptionist I dealt with was quite helpful and informative. Really nice older lady."

"Ah, that would explain it. The receptionist I got was sort of a bitch."

"Hey now! My sister is a receptionist!" Susan shot him a stern look.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like-" Alex stumbled over his words, trying to think of the right ones for an apology.

Susan laughed.

"I'm joking! You can relax. Trust me, I've come across a few nasty receptionists myself."

Alex smiled in response.

The two continued their friendly banter as they watched the sun slip away behind the waves, the moon slowly ascending to take it's place in the stars. It's light danced across the surface of the water playfully.

* * * * * * * * * *

Dinner had been served about an hour after sunset. All the guests on the boat we're seated in the same small dining area, which hadn't been a problem, seeing as there were only about 20 guests on the ship to begin with. Alex noted that all the guests seemed to be of the 'wealthy upper class' variety, as all of them wear wearing very fine outfits. This caused him to feel somewhat under dressed, but didn't let it bother him too much, as Susan hadn't dressed up much either.

"Here, let me get that for you," he said as he pulled out a chair for Susan.

"Thank you deary, you're such a gentleman! But you didn't have to. I might be a woman, but that certainly doesn't make me a lady," she replied laughingly.

"Alright, I'll just pull it out from under you next time then!" He chuckled back at her. It was good to be able to joke and laugh again.

"So you're living with you're aunt?" She asked as Alex seated himself. "Why don't you just get your own place?"

"Not old enough. I'm only sixteen. Besides, it's a request my mother made in her will. I'm required to stay with a relative until I'm eighteen."

"You're only sixteen? Cripes, I thought you were at least three years older than that! You're younger than I am!"

Alex had half expected that type of response. He knew he wasn't tall or muscular by any means, but his face resembled that of a young adult rather than a teenager. He kept his dark black hair short and closely cropped, as it tended to get curly and unmanageable if it grew too long. The light trace of facial hair could often be seen on his face, even after shaving, and his pale hazel eyes seem to have a maturity to them that isn't seen in most youth. It probably didn't help much that he sometimes acted twice his own age as well.

"Sorry to hear about your mother though," Susan added. "May I ask when she passed away?"

"A little over two weeks ago. She passed away in her sleep. Heart failure." The response was almost automatic at this point, as he had been asked similar questions by the family friends that had attended the funeral.

"Jesus, I'm sorry! I shouldn't be prying. I'm just a bit too curious for my own good at times," she said as the tone in her voice took on a note of pity.

"Don't worry about it. Really. I grieve quickly, and I don't much like funerals to begin with, regardless of how close to me the person may be. I mean, death is inevitable, right? So, it's best just to move on." Alex blurted the response out quickly, as he simply didn't wish to stay on the topic of his mother too long. "So how long is this trip supposed to take anyway?"

"Oh, a few days I suppose? If the weather holds that is. Are you excited?" Susan was thankful for the change of topic, as her voice changed back to it's usual sweet sound.

"Somewhat. Nervous though. Haven't seen my aunt since I was a toddler. Barely remember her. What about you? What brings you to rapture?"

"Well, I enjoy a good horse race now and then, and placed a bet on this particularly lucky bugger. So, I've taken my winnings, made some good investments, and now I'm going to Rapture to see if I can't further myself even more! Maybe even find the man of my dreams!" Her eyes lit up and sparkled brightly as she talked about her dream.

"So, you're old enough to gamble then?" Alex inquired.

"Not quite. I may have lied about my age once or twice," she confessed with a devilish grin. "Again, I might be a young woman, but that does not make me a lady by any means."

Alex laughed with her, and congratulated her on her new found fortune.

Their supper had arrived by this time, and after making a quiet toast to their new friendship, dove into their evening meals, commenting on their food as they sampled each piece. Shortly after dinner, the call for lights out ran across the small bulk of floating metal, and the two parted ways for the evening, bidding each other a good night.

**Authors Notes: **

**I really truly have no idea where the Susan character came from. She sort of just appeared... This is probably because I tend to write without really thinking about it. I find that it works best though =P As always R&R if you feel you can contribute! I may edit this chapter (and others) at a later time, if there is a need for it. I wasn't totally coherent when I wrote this, but it still makes sense to me.**

**Also, do you guys think Susan and Alex are going to hook up? Take a guess =P**

**-Rave**


	3. Arrival

**Chapter Three: Arrival**

_January 29th, 1956_

Alex found himself watching the sun set for the fourth consecutive time, as he sat at a small table on the ships wooden deck. He closed his eyes, feeling the cold, salty air on his face. This evening wasn't as pleasant as the previous ones, as it had clouded over slightly, and cooled down considerably since the slow moving ship had set sail to Rapture.

He opened his eyes and looked around at his environment. He watched as lights began to flicker in the ships windows, and trickle out onto the wood surface, illuminating small areas while casting shadows elsewhere. It appeared he was the only one who decided to venture outside, while everyone else stayed in, hiding from the cold. Including Susan.

Susan. Alex wasn't sure how he felt about her. She was certainly very pretty, and an amazingly sweet girl, but at the same time, he sensed a certain air about her that he simply couldn't put his finger on. He had learned much about her the past few days, but she seemed to hold things back on occasion when she spoke.

He had also noted, that she was an incredibly big flirt. On more than one occasion, he witnessed attempts made by some of the men on the ship, to woo her, and one by one she turned them down. Alex personally found this amusing the watch, but it also gave him a sort of pride. He was the only one Susan would really converse with. This of course, also caused Alex to be alienated by the other guests, but he didn't mind. He had no desire to become an upper class socialite, nor did he wish to be associated with rich snobs.

Alex snagged his attention away from his thoughts, and focused it on a dim, pulsing light off in the distance. He hadn't noticed it before, but now the sun had almost completely descended from the sky, and it was just at the edge of the horizon. He moved to the front of the ship, leaned on the railing, and squinted in an attempt to see it better, wondering what it was, or if he was simply seeing thigs. As if to answer him, a voice suddenly called out over the ships PA.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be arriving at the entrance to the city shortly. Please ensure you have all your personal belongings before disembarking the ship._"

"Entrance?" Alex murmured to himself. "Well, I suppose even if it is on an island, it could have a gate..."

But Alex was still puzzled. He knew that cities usually glowed at night in the distance. This one just gave off one dim, small, flashing light.

As the ship drew closer to their destination, Alex's confusion escalated. It was a light house, which was easy to see. But, there was nothing else in sight. No shops, houses, or anything. Just the solitary light house.

"_This is the final call to retrieve all personal items from your cabins, as they will be locked shortly. Please be on the deck, ready to disembark in 5 minutes_."

It was more of a command than a request this time. And Alex realized he still hadn't gotten his things from his cabin. Pushing curiosity aside, he ran back to his room and began throwing his things into his suitcase. He had left his door opened in his slight panic, and Susan had happened to walk by, carrying her two bags of things.

"Last minute packer I see," she teased.

"Uh, yea," Alex said as he rushed to grab his things that were laying about. "I didn't hear the first announcement."

"Day dreaming again, huh?" She could tell he was fibbing.

"More or less." He responded as he tossed the last few things in his suitcase and snapped it shut. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

The two left his cabin, and just in time as one of the crew was coming up behind them, locking the doors.

Alex pulled his coat closer as he stepped back out onto the deck. It was very cold out at this point, and he could easily see his breath, as well as the breath of the other guests. He also noted is was much brighter on the deck, even though the sun had completely set. He looked up, and saw that the ship was almost at the foot of the lighthouse. And this lighthouse was unlike any Alex had ever seen before.

It was much taller than an average lighthouse, seemed to be made mostly of metal and stone, and had large, bright orbs situated on a long post at the peak. It resembled a monument or city tower better than a lighthouse really. It was almost surreal.

But there was still no other building in site. Nor any other forms of land. It was simply a lighthouse on a very small island.

"Susan..."

"Yes Alex?"

"Where is the rest of the city?"

Susan chuckled. "Didn't anyone tell you that it's under the water?"

Alex was completely lost by now.

"Under... water?"

"At the bottom of the ocean to be exact." Susan broke out into a small fit of giggles. "Where else did you think it would be? Some remote island?"

Alex's cheeks went red. "Well... I..." He felt like a fool, and didn't know what to say.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it now. We're here!"

Susan pointed excitedly at the base of the lighthouse. Lamps lined what looked like stairs located at the sides. The ship lulled stopped a short distance away from these stairs, and once the boat and water had settled some, the crew began lowering what looked like a very long plank of wood with low railings from the decks rear to the stairs. Alex finally understood why it was such a small ship. Any larger would have made disembarking the ship much more difficult and complicated.

Two men came around the corner of the lighthouse and descend down the steps, meeting the large piece of wood at the bottom. Two loud metal clicks sounded as the men on the stairs secured the ramp to small links of chain at the base of the stairs. The men on the boat secured their end as well, and a final announcement sounded on the PA.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you've enjoyed your trip. Please disembark the ship with your belongings. Anything left behind will be discarded immediately. Thank you."_

_ A_lex and Susan grabbed their things, and headed towards the ships newly formed exit. They giggled softly to each other, as they passed a fairly larger woman making a huge fuss because she had forgotten something in her cabin, which was now, of course, locked. The crew refused to let her back in, stating she had her opportunity when the announcement was made, which simply made the woman complain louder. The reason this was so amusing to Alex and Susan, was the shear fact that anytime this woman waved her arm in anger, her belly jiggled significantly, which caused them to laugh even more.

Susan was the first to reach the large, brass doors at the top of the stairs, Alex following closely behind. The doors had a unique design carved into it. It was of a man standing between two pillars, on some sort of platform, holding a type of sphere above his head. In front of man in the carving though, stood another man (human this time), in a suit. He informed Alex and Susan that they would have to wait for the other guests before he would open the doors for them.

The two of them shivered, and pulled their coats closer as they waited for the others.

Fifteen minutes had passed, and it seemed everyone was finally there, as the small area in front of the lighthouse doors had become quite crowded with people and luggage.

"Now may we go in?" Susan inquired.

"you're missing one," Replied the doorman.

The group waited, each shivering with the cold.

They waited for about twenty minutes.

Finally, they heard heavy footsteps as a plump woman rounded the corner and climbed the remaining stairs, smiling victoriously.

"I got my perfume!" She proclaimed. "Couldn't live without it!"

Everyone on the landing glared at her.

"What?" She huffed.

"Shall we?" Said the doorman before anyone else could get a word.

He moved to the side, and pushed a switch hidden in the doors frame, which caused the brass giants to lurch forward with a heavy groan. Everyone stepped back to avoid being hit by the opening doors, and peered inside, though all they saw was black darkness. Only the entrance of the tiled stone floor was illuminated by the light outside.

"Please, do go through. The interior will be lit once you go in."

An older fellow decided to venture inside first, though slightly hesitant. Everyone else quickly followed suit though, and followed closely behind him. The doorman didn't lie however, for as soon as he was four steps inside, bulbs flickered, and light flooded the room. This didn't make the situation any less eerie though, as there was now a very large scowling face leering over them.

"Well, that is officially the creepiest statue I have ever seen in my life," said Alex, examining the face. It hung above an circular opening in the floor, guarded by a short solid wall. "Who is that anyway?"

"I believe that's the guy who built this place," said someone within the group. Alex didn't see who.

"No gods, or kings. Only man..." Alex read the banner below the statue aloud. "Well you did say he was a proud atheist, Susan."

But Susan had already gone ahead to the other side of the statue with some of the other group, and was heading towards a type of hallway. Alex quickly followed, his suitcase in hand.

The hallways was actually a stairwell, that led further down, and encircled what looked like a giant mechanical sphere, made of brass as well, with a large glass door. It sat just above a small pool of water, which looked incredibly deep. Standing beside the sphere, was another man in a suit.

"Welcome to the Bathysphere," said the man in the suit loudly. "This device will escort each of you to Rapture, and is also used for transportation within the city. However, it can only hold eight passengers, plus myself. Once the first group has descended, another Bathysphere will arrive to take the next group, and so on until all passengers are safely in Rapture. If you know where you need to go, we will gladly take you to that part of the city. If you are meeting a friend, relative, or guide, you will be taken to the Kashmir Restaurant. If you would kindly line up in an orderly fashion, it would be greatly appreciated."

There was quite a bit of a jumble and murmurs as the group of twenty tried to organize itself in the small space. Alex quickly found Susan, and got in line as close to the front as possible, which was not easy, as everyone wanted to be in the first Bathysphere. Alex couldn't blame them though, as the four day boat trip was bound to make anyone a bit eager to their new home.

"Are you going to the Kashmir Restaurant to meet your aunt, Alex?" Susan turned and asked.

"I suppose so. What about you? Are you meeting anyone?" Alex replied.

"No, I'll be going straight to Olympus Heights. I've already been approved for the apartment when I registered for the city. But I'm sure I'll see you again. Do you know where your aunt lives?"

"No, not yet. I haven't spoken to her myself, only Mr. Steves and his colleague had contact with her."

"Oh well. I'm sure we'll bump into each other. I'll be living on the second floor though, if you'd like to come visit."

"Certainly!" Alex wish he didn't have to part with Susan just yet. But at least he knew someone aside from his aunt in Rapture now.

The first group in the Bathysphere consisted of Susan, and seven other passengers. Alex had miscounted when he got in line, and had to say goodbye to Susan a bit earlier, as he had hoped to at least ride in the Bathysphere with her. She waved from inside the sphere as the heavy door closed, locking them in, and began its decent into the water below.

The next Bathysphere came up a few minutes later, and Alex was now first in line. Another man in a suit opened the door from side, and beckoned for the next group. Alex got in the sphere, which rocked slightly under his weight, and sat on the red, cushioned bench at the back beside a lever. He placed his suitcase on his lap, as pleasant violin music spilled out from an unknown source and filled his ears. Other passengers followed with their luggage, and luck would have it, the well rounded woman from earlier was the last to get on. The sphere rocked heavily under her weight as she sat beside the door, opposite of Alex. The other passengers gave of a hint of panic as the sphere continued to sway slightly, but the operator hardly blinked as he closed the door, stood beside the lever, and pulled on it.

The sphere instantly became dark as it descended down into the water, but an exterior light soon flickered on, and illuminated the wall outside.

10 FATHOMS

A sign flashed by as the sphere continued its fall, followed by a statue, similar to that on the doors of the lighthouse.

18 FATHOMS

Alex began to feel pressure on his ears. His upper lip felt wet. Wiping it, he saw that his nose had begun to bleed.

"Here," said the operator, handing Alex a handkerchief. "The pressure will cause that to happen sometimes in new comers."

"Thanks," replied Alex as he took the plain looking cloth, and placed it under his nose.

Alex heard a click as a screen was raised from the floor, covering the glass door, and blocking his view outside. A black and white image was suddenly projected onto the screen. It was an illustration of the lighthouse.

"Please refrain from talking for a moment," requested the operator. "There is a message that Mr. Ryan would like you to hear."

'Mr. Ryan? Is that the guy that built this place?' Alex wondered.

Music began to play as a new image replaced the illustrated lighthouse. I showed a young woman, holding a cigarette, and a man lighting it with is _finger_. The caption on the image read:

'_"Fire at your fingertips!" _

_ INCINERATE_

_ Plasmids By Ryan Industries_'

Alex looked around at his fellow passengers, who seemed to be as equally puzzled. It appeared no one knew if it was a joke, or a real advertisement.

He didn't think about it too long, as a new image appeared, and the music changed. This time, it was a man sitting at a desk, with a pipe in his hand. The man appeared to be in his early 50's, with hair slicked back, exposing a greatly receding hairline, and he was wearing what looked like a business suit. The caption on the photo read:

'_From The Desk Of Andrew Ryan_'

"I am Andrew Ryan," said a voice over the speaker. It had the kind of tone you would normally hear from a man about to give a passionate speech. "And I am here to ask you a question..."

The image quickly changed to a man mopping his forehead with a handkerchief. The recording continued... "Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?"

The image changed again to a new illustration, this time to a man being chased by a large eagle, with the Washington Parliament Building in the background. "'_No_' says the man in Washington, '_it belongs to the poor_'."

The slide changed to another new image. This one was of a man cowering before a giant hand, situated above a church. "'_No_' says the man in the Vatican, '_it belongs to God_'!"

The image jumped again. This illustration showed a man flailing and running from a giant scythe and hammer, with another building that resembled those found in Russia. "'_No_' Says the man in Moscow, '_it belongs to everyone_'!"

"I _rejected_ those answers!" The image flipped back to Andrew Ryan. "Instead, I chose something different. I chose the _impossible_! I chose, _Rapture_!"

The screen dropped with a slight click, and Alex was dumbfounded by what he saw through the glass door.

It was an entire city, at the bottom of the ocean. Just like Susan had said. Alex didn't think it was possible, but it was right there in front of him, glowing vibrantly. Schools of fish and squids, and other aquatic life could be seen swimming about the tall buildings. Glass tunnels connected buildings to one another. Neon signs decorated various business establishments.

The Bathysphere stopped falling, and started to move forward. The recording continued to play.

"A city, where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great, would not be constrained by the small! And with the sweat, of your brow, Rapture, can become your city as well!"

The recording stop, and the Bathysphere continued to move, now weaving in between buildings. Alex was still in bewilderment at the city in front of him, as were his fellow passengers. The round lady, had her face pushed up against the glass door, trying to get a better look, though Alex doubted it looked much better with her face squished upon the glass.

The bathysphere turned and began speeding towards a series of four rings, with the bottoms cut out at the bottom. At the end of the of the line, was a building, with a large round hatch.

"We're here. This leads to the Kashmir Restaurant," said the operator. "Make sure you have everything before you step out."

"That's the millionth time I've heard this evening!" Snapped the fat woman, peeling herself off the glass door. Clearly the crew of the ship mentioned it to her several times during their argument.

Alex didn't care though. What where the chances he would see her again after this? Rapture was much bigger than he had imagined, and being able to keep his distance from people like her was certainly going to be easier than he had thought..

The bathysphere lined up with the rings, and as they began to proceed through each one, lights began to appear above them.

_All Good Things – Of This Earth – Flow – Into The City_

The hatch at the end opened, and the bathysphere pushed itself onward and inside. Posters advertising 'Plasmids' and 'Telekinesis' decorated the base of the vertical tunnel, which Alex still wasn't sure if they were real, or just there as a joke. They truly sounded like something out of science fiction story.

The sphere paused for a moment, and then proceeded upward, causing the sphere to go dark once again. Alex, still pressing the handkerchief to his nose, tightened his grip on his suitcase, and readied himself to step into Rapture for the first time.

**Authors note:**

**7662 words so far (in one day)! Of course, that's including the all the author notes... Ok, ok, so it's not that 'epic'. Still, it's better than some of the fics I've read (some of them having less than 1000 words). **

**So what do you guys think so far? Thoughts? Opinions? Ideas? Will Alex like his aunt? Will Susan and Alex ever hook up? Will Tails the Fox ever confess his hidden, undying love to Sonic the Hedghog?**

**...Sorry, wrong fic. o_O**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the journey to Rapture so far. Let's see how things go in chapter four!**

**Also... Review? =D**

**-Rave**


	4. Reunion

**Chapter Four: Reunion**

_January 29th, 1956_

Alex stepped out of the bathysphere and onto walkway, setting his suitcase down on the red carpet. He took a moment to look around and take in his surroundings. The sphere had come up to a tall, spacious room, with full length windows, and had been decorated mostly by it's own architecture. Water covered much of the area, creating a classy, indoor pond, using water from the ocean outside. The walkway he stood on, led to a small waiting area that was mostly bare, save for a single bench located near the exit, and a trash bin. Looking up, he could see that the roof was made of arched glass as well.

His heart sank in his chest a little. There was no visible sign of the night sky, or the lighthouse. And he doubted very much that daylight would make any difference this far into the depths of the ocean. Sensing that his nose had stopped bleeding, he removed the handkerchief from his face, and turned around to speak to the bathysphere operator.

But the door of the sphere had already closed, and the water bubbled as the machine once again made it's decent into the darkness.

"Oh well, maybe Aunt Lily will know when I can head back up," he said to himself.

Adjusting his grip on the handle of his suitcase, Alex made his way over the walkway and to the main floor. As he walked, he glanced into the pond on his right, and made an attempt to determine how deep it was. But the room was created a 'warm' and 'inviting' mood, and the water simply looked black on the surface from the lack of any substantial lighting.

He turned left after getting off the walkway, and headed up a flight of stairs, passing a few of his fellow passengers that had paused at the bench for a friendly cigarette with each other. As he headed towards the entrance arch opening, he heard a strange noise behind him.

He turned around, and looking upward, he noticed a strange device attached to the wall. It was a large, oddly shaped container, with a lens at the front, and green lights encircling the base of its mount. It moved slowly, turning left, and then right, whirring and clicking as it made each sweep.

"It's a security camera. They're there to make sure people don't do things they're not supposed to."

Alex spun around, coming face to face with a middle aged woman. Her pepper black hair was curled and fashioned upward, her eyes the color of sapphires. Her skin was radiant and glowed in the dim light, and her lips were ruby red, obviously enhanced by lipstick. Her figure was slim, and curvy. She was beautiful.

But, who was she?

"I'm sorry, do I know you ma'am?" Alex asked politely.

"Silly Alex, it's me! Though, the last time I saw you, you were much more goofy looking."

"Aunt _Lily_?"

Alex stared at the woman in disbelief. He had only met his aunt a few times as a child, but remembered her very distinctly, for she was a hard woman to forget. The Aunt Lily he knew had a lanky, straight figure, matted black hair, oily skin, and a crooked smile. He also knew that his aunt would be in her early sixties, and this woman looked not only didn't look like her, but appeared to be at least fifteen years too young.

The woman laughed. It was a kind, understanding sort of laugh.

It was a laugh Alex recognized from his childhood. This woman, was in fact, his aunt.

"I suppose I look a lot different from when you last saw me," Lily said, still smiling. "I've... changed, as I'm sure you've noticed."

"Uh, yeah..." Alex didn't know what else to say. She looked like someone else entirely. How was it possible?

His aunt laughed again, entertained by the expressions crossing Alex's face.

"Come, let's go to the restaurant and get something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry by now."

Alex's stomach suddenly gurgled quietly in protest. He hadn't eaten anything since earlier that afternoon on the ship, but in his attempt to take in all the new radical surroundings and changes, he had ignored his appetite completely. The mention of food had suddenly reawakened his bodies need for nourishment, and now an empty feeling resided in his stomach.

* * * * * * * * * *

Alex sat back in his chair, using the napkin in his lap to clean any crumbs or sauces that may have been left at the corners of his mouth from his meal. His stomach was full, and the meal had helped put him into a state of calm. He welcomed this sensation, as his journey into Rapture had been very stimulating, and slightly overwhelming.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it my dear?" Said his aunt as she sipped red wine from her glass.

"A bit, yea."

Alex reflected for a moment on the things he had seen earlier. Passing through glass tunnels, and various areas on the way to the restaurant, Alex had noted that much of Rapture seemed to be built not only for comfort and functionality, but to impress as well.

Many areas were large, and oversized, while windows often covered an entire wall. Most of the doors, he noticed, opened automatically as you approached them. Elevators were elegant, and had a somewhat floral design to them, but were small, and only held one or two people at a time. 'Mood lighting' seemed to be a theme in Rapture, as common areas were usually dimly lit, and had that 'warm' and 'inviting' feeling he came across earlier.

As he thought back on these images, one particular piece of equipment stood out in his mind. As he was leaving the Metro with his aunt, Alex had noticed a type of vending stall located at the top of some stairs. A flashing, neon hand, with electrical bolts jumping from the fingers, pointed up at the machine from the base of the steps. 'PLASMIDS' had been scrawled across the top in the same flashing light. It looked similar to the advertisements he had seen earlier in both the bathysphere, and at the docking area. The machine itself had two, large, animated statues of little girls standing beside it. He recalled hearing a recording of a girls voice coming from it, but was unable to make out what they were saying.

"Aunt Lily..." Alex waited for her response.

"Yes deary?" She looked peaceful, and content as she gazed out the nearby window. A school of fish was swimming lazily by, and seemed to put his aunt in a sort of trance.

"What was large vending stall we passed by?"

"Oh that? That was a Gatherers Garden."

"What does it sell?" Alex was curious now, and was determined to find out if the advertisements had been false.

"It carries Plasmids. But you have to have _ADAM_ to get one, and you need _EVE_ to use it."

Alex tried to grasp what his aunt was explaining to him, but failed. Plasmids? _ADAM_? _EVE_? To Alex, it sounded like more biblical nonsense. Lily seemed to pick up on his thoughts.

"_ADAM_, is a type of genetic material. It's a sort of dormant cancer, that allowed for some unbelievable medical advancements. It was found in a sea-slug while the city was being built."

"A sea-slug?" Alex inquired.

"Yes," continued his aunt, "it's excrement is a type of self rejuvenating stem-cell."

Alex's face displayed a mild look of disgust. The thought of using a slugs waste in his body didn't appeal to him.

"Don't knock it tell you've tried it!" Lily said, responding to the expression. "It's what made me who I am today."

Alex studied his aunt's now flawless features. 'This is what it's capable of?' he thought to himself. Gathering his thoughts, Alex began to ask his next question.

"Ok, so that's _ADAM_. What's _EVE_ then?"

"_EVE_ is a type of... energy boost, if you will. It allows your body to keep using a Plasmid."

"And a Plasmid is...?" Alex was still fairly confused.

"A Plasmid is the child of _ADAM_ and _EVE_." Lily paused, as she formed the rest of the answer in her mind. "_ADAM_ allows you to give your body a desired ability. _EVE_ nourishes that ability, allowing you to continue using it."

"I think I understand." Alex thought for a moment. "So, what sort of abilities are we talking about?"

"Oh, there's plenty to choose from. And you can have more than one, so long as you have enough _ADAM_. This is my personal favorite though."

Lily moved her hand over to where her fork was laying on the table. Alex watched as she let her hand hover in the air for a moment. Alex's mouth dropped as her fork began to _levitate_ and _spin_ horizontally between her hand, and the table.

**Authors note:**

**I know this chapter is somewhat shorter than the previous two, but I'm having slight writers block at the moment. Again, I know what's going to happen already, it's just a matter of presenting it.**

**Also, things are going to pick up speed pretty quickly here. The story will start skipping by weeks/months as opposed to days/weeks. Still aiming for 50,000 words by the end of it though =P**

**Anyway, what are your thoughts?**

**-Rave**


End file.
